La Prophétie des Aïeux
by Andromeda Sulpicia
Summary: Severus Rogue adore sa grand-mère et ses crèpes. Hermione Granger adore sa grand-mère et ses récits. Toute une histoire de généalogie, d'anagrammes, de rèves et de... prophétie ! SR/HG of course
1. Je vais vous raconter une histoire

La voilà enfin ! Une fiction toute entière rien que pour vous !

=)

_Auteures: Moii&Pikachu'_

_SS/HG_

_Pas de violence, ni de lemon ni même de sous-entendus, desolé pour ces derniers !_

_Ah ! J'allais oubler... Tout est à JKR !_

_Cette fois-ci, je répondrais aux reviews_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

_Ceux dont les noms sont les mêmes_

_Que par l'annonce de leurs aïeux_

_Et que même deux décennies ne séparera_

_Jamais ces sentiments amoureux_

_D'un maudits aux deux camps_

_Et de sa pupille au passé bienheureux_

_Ainsi que l'Amour sème_

_La victoire sans blasphèmes_

_

* * *

_

Je dois vous raconter une histoire. Celle de la prophétie des Aïeux.

Tout commence à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Vous connaissez Poudlard ? C'est une école magique.

Et vous connaissez Severus Rogue ? C'est un être étrange et mystérieux, toujours habillé de noir. Le type même du brun ténébreux. Il aime beaucoup sa grand-mère.

Hermione Granger est une jeune fille, ou plutôt une jeune femme, de 18 ans. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombent au creux des reins, le sourire facile et le regard intelligent. Elle aime beaucoup sa grand-mère.

A cette époque, Severus était professeur de potion. Hermione était élève, la meilleure de 7ème et de toutes les autres années.

Mais ce qui nous intéresse pour l'instant, c'est ce qui se passait dans le bureau du directeur...

* * *

- Mais Albus ! C'est tout bonnement improbable !

- Ça ne peut être qu'eux, ma chère !

McGonagall souffla par le nez.

- Mais enfin Albus ! Eux deux ! Ensemble ! Serpentard-Griffondor ! Et ils ont vingt ans d'écart ! J'en ai presque une crise cardiaque !

- Deux décennies signifie effectivement vingts ans, Minerva, et si vous vous calmiez...

- Me calmer ! Hurla McGonagall

- Il nous faut les aider, Minerva...

- Je refuse !

Albus n'avait rien dit mais Minerva sut qu'elle avait franchi une limite invisible. Il observa un silence si long que McGonagall risqua un œil vers lui. Il semblait réfléchir.

- Les pousser l'un vers l'autre, ajouta-t-il doucement. Sans qu'ils nourrissent de soupçons.

Minerva hocha lentement la tête.

- Bonne nuit, Albus.

- Bonne nuit, Minerva.

Elle quitta le bureau.


	2. Le rêve

**Merci aux reviewers (euuuuzes !)**

Miss Lilith Samael et Alatariel Melawen (J'adore les noms qui font celtiques !!) Je sais, le début est un peu zarbi, moi-même parfois je comprend rien à la prophétie alors que c'est moi qui l'ai écrite -_-"

=)

Je sais que je ne répond pas par messages privés, mais j'ai conscience que ça bourre la messagerie ( enfin, la mienne)

Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups !

* * *

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Minerva McGonagall accosta son collègue.

- Severus ! Bien dormi ?

- Hum...

- Oh, c'est une charmante façon d'éviter la question !

- En quoi ça vous regarde, vieille chouette ?

- Tu ne sembles pas dans ton assiette... Prend du bon temps, ça te fera du bien !

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Minerva ? Parler de bon temps ? Merlin, ce monde devient impossible ! Depuis quand le professeur de métamorphose Sainte-Nitouche s'occupait de lui, d'ailleurs ?

Pour toute réponse, il grogna, se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

* * *

- Hermione ? Tu rêves ?

- Quoi ??

Hermione cligna des yeux. La main que Ginny agitait devant son visage la faisait loucher.

- Tu rêves ? Répéta lentement Ginny, comme si son amie était en déficience mentale.

- Elle ne fait que ça, précisa Ron d'un ton grincheux.

- C'est pas vrai, protesta Hermione.

Ce qui lui valut les regards moqueurs de Harry, Ron, Ginny et même Dean et Seamus qui écoutaient leur conversation sans aucune discrétion.

- Tu ne vas même plus à la bibliothèque, continua Ron. Et tu ne manges pas beaucoup...

Hermione avait l'air mal à l'aise.

- Ron, arrête, conseilla Harry, légèrement anxieux.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Tu n'as presque plus d'Optimal, tu rates tes potions, tu...

Il avait gagné. Hermione se leva si brusquement que des morceaux de viande volèrent dans tous les sens, et quitta la Grande Salle comme une furie.

* * *

Hermione tapait impatiemment de son doigt sur sa plume, en attendant que son professeur de potion ne daigne enfin arriver. Elle n'avait pas parlé à Ron et Harry depuis le matin, même si Harry ne lui avait pas fait de reproches. À Midi, elle était allée manger avec Ginny.

À présent, elle était dans les cachots, revenue au devant de la classe pour éviter ses amis. Elle savait qu'ils la regardaient depuis leurs tables, tout au fond.

Elle était dans la Lune, c'était vrai, mais Ron n'aurait pas dû lui faire remarquer ses notes.

Depuis quelques temps, elle rêvait de la même chose.

_« Hermione était assise en tailleur sur une chaise._

_- Plus tard, je me marierai avec le Prince Charmant, déclara-t-elle._

_Sa grand-mère la contempla, puis hocha la tête. Elle souriait, fière et amusée de sa petite fille, alors âgée de sept ans._

_- Et il sera comment le Prince Charmant ?_

_- Euh... Grand et gentil et... euh... Pas blond !_ (nda: Sous-entendu ;) )

_Harmène Essevue, de son nom de jeune fille Grignore, grand-mère de Hermione Granger, éclata de rire._

_Puis, brusquement, elle disparut dans la lumière du rêve, son rire résonnant encore._

_Une ombre, une silhouette imprécise apparut. Elle lui tendit une main._

_- Tu viens ? lui demandait alors une voix profonde._

_À ce moment, toujours, elle était attirée par cette silhouette, de la même façon que d'autres avaient l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre. Et se réveillait. »_

Elle se souvenait encore que la conversation avec sa grand-mère avait réellement eu lieu.

C'était un rêve si récurant que cela la tracassait et perturbait même en cours...

La porte du cachot claqua.

**_____________________________**

Dites moi si c'est trop court, je rallongerai avec plaisir !

Ou je metterai le chap' suivant !

Le problème, c'est que je sais jamais où il faut couper pour que ce soit un minimum correct

=S

Nous attendons vos conseils avec grand plaisir !!!


End file.
